


To the East of the West

by xSallyFace



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Gay Relationship, Confessions, Crossover, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSallyFace/pseuds/xSallyFace
Summary: Based off of the short bulgarian story "To the East of the West" by Miroslav Penkov. This is a Sally Face AU based off of it.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 18





	To the East of the West

**Author's Note:**

> to clear some things up! In the original short story the boy, Nosè, is born in Bulgaria, in a village that is separated from another village in Serbia from a river. his cousin, Vera, is born in Serbia, in the other village. Here, Larry is Nosè, and Sal is Vera (they're still both males uwu), they're both American, but immigrated to Serbia and Bulgaria when they were like 10 and that's when they met. They're also cousins in the original story, and here they also will be.

Larry's POV. 

I stand in front of his door, only one question pulsating through my mind: "Will you marry me, Sal Fisher?".

My thoughts are scattered as I wait for the response to the bell that I just hit, making it release a very quiet, but notable sound. I sit there with roses in my hands. 

I'm Larry Johnson, 25, male. I was ten when me and my mother, Lisa Johnson, moved to Bulgaria to live in a very small village that was divided into two smaller little ones by a passing river.  
Sal is my cousin. Well, we had no idea when we were cousins when we met in 1986. We had not really heard anything about each other or our families being related in any sort of way. But when we ended up seeing each other for the first time, which here it gets weird. Every five years the village has a meeting, in which the Serbian part of the village and the Bulgarian part of the village must live together for one day, as if the small town was never torn into two separate parts. 

So when I first laid my eyes on him, I saw his face. His mask, which was actually a prosthetic, which he never talked about why he had. His hair, oh the aquamarine blue hair that was always tied up in pigtails. 

Also, those azure coloured eyes that sparkled ever so beautifully in the sunset right before the towns were supposed to turn back into their original state. 

Every five years I would gaze at him and pray that we'd meet again secretly the next year without getting noticed by the god damned mayors of the villages. 

I still remember the one time when we were 15 and we had met for the second time. It was a warm, sunny morning of the midst autumn season in 1991. He had grown slightly taller, his pants tighter, his shirt starting to hang off of his beautifully outlined body. He was becoming more pretty as time passed by. While I looked like a drug addict that had escaped from prison 3 seconds ago. Basically, bad. 

We wanted to look around the river at sunset because of a legend we had heard. Now days, who hadn't heard that myth? 

Once upon a time lived a very rich man on the coast of the river, the Bulgarian side of the river. He had no family, no nothing, except money. When he felt that soon he'd pass, he called his Butler and told him his final wish: with his money, for the people to build a beautiful church in the midst of the water. The villagers called a painter to finish the walls inside the now-built church. After two long years of work, the man finished the art. Then he met a beautiful young woman, who he later fell in love with, then got married to on the East of the river. 

Then the war happened. Balkan wars, then WWI. Three spokesmen came from three different countries to tell the message for the village: that Bulgaria had lost some of it's property and that what lies on the East of the river would belong to Bulgaria, what was left on the West - it would go to Serbia. 

Later that month, the painter came back, but was stopped by guards. They informed him about this and told him he can't go back to his wife. Filled with sorrow, the man made the villagers block the river from the West, making it circle around the village. And like that, everything would belong to Bulgaria. That had seemed to work as there were so many piles of Stones and wood gathered around the river, giving it an effect of surrounding from the East. 

Then the river was filled to the top by rain, making it overflow and take everything with it. Everything was engulfed by the water, the houses were, the people, even the church that made the painter remember his once amazing memories.

After I told Sal about the legend, I jumped in the now slightly less shallow river. The water level wasn't too high, but I felt as if my legs had metal chains tied to them, I couldn't move. I was almost going to drown. But then he started to yell words he knew would make me melt, that would make me want him more and more, word that would encourage me.

"Lar! Try and swim up to the top of the church that's just above the water! Then hold onto the cross on top!" He had yelled, making me swim faster with every second passing by. It felt as if I finally broke loose from the metal chains and ended up clinging onto the cross for dear life.

After I climbed onto the roof of the now basically drowned church, I heard splashing. Sal had let his hair come undone and had begun swimming over to where I was currently, being way faster than I could ever be.

After 20 seconds, he walked over to my spot where I had sat and he patted my back, saying something I never thought I'd hear after only 37 hours of us spending time together. After all, this was our only second time seeing each other on the East side of the river.

"You know, you don't have to be afraid. I'm here if anything happens." He said, sitting next to me, locking our fingers together and looking away, his prosthetic still shining on his face during the sunset.

"Also, wanna look around the walls for anything interesting? I'm kinda into this type of detective look-around thing we're doing right now." Sal explained, turning to face me right in the eyes. Oh, that azure blue staring deeply into my soul, just like the water in the river.

"And what happens when we get stuck, you dumbie?!" I cracked up, standing up from my position and look at the falling sun that was making the sky fall into different shades of blue, violet, yellow, pink and gray.

"We'll drown." Sal said, laughing and pinching my leg, forcing me to fall back into my original sitting pose. We started to just look at the slightly fading distance of daylight slowly falling into the oblivion of the night.

"Hey." Sal quickly took his prosthetic off, setting it beside him, putting a hand on my cheek and making me face him. He pulled me closer and our lips met in a chaste kiss. It was... Soft. His lips were soft. His touch was soft. Then I licked at his bottom lip, asking for permission to take this only a slight step further. He gladly accepted, opening his mouth just a bit. My tongue started exploring the cavern, trying to at least make Sal feel good. Him. He needed to feel good. Me? Fuck me, I didn't care. But Sal needed to feel good. With all the crap he'd gone through, he needed some love in his life.

We broke apart after a bit of time, a string of saliva connecting us in the weirdest way possible.

I took a closer look at Sal's face. His lip was scarred, which I didn't even realise while we kissed, his skin was slightly burnt with obvious cuts and bruises on his cheek, some nose cartilage missing from the right side of his nose. He looked so fucking beautiful, yet he probably though the opposite.

"I love you, Sal." I said, Sal proceeding to lean his head onto my shoulder. I gave a small kiss to his head, giving him his prosthetic back. He didn't want to put it on, though, and the wind started to brush at his hair, making it blow in the air. He looked ridiculously beautiful.

"I love you too, Lar." He said, slightly dozing off on my shoulder. As that happened, I had a look around the visible walls and my eyes slowly drifted to a two hand written sentences on the painting.

"The man with long hair, wearing a cloak, got down on his knees, saying a silent prayer, hearing absolute silence. In the distance, there's a bird carrying something golden."

Then we fell asleep.

And now, as I wait for a response from the door bell ring, I think back to this event. It's night-time. It's 12:00 AM. Why would Sal answer? I don't know. But I need to ask him this.

After a minute or two I heard footsteps, then the door creaking. Sal had opened it, taking off his prosthetic and setting it down on the "welcome" carpet to his apartment. "Larry!" He yelled, jumping on his toes and hugging me, kissing my cheek as well.

I pulled away, giving him the roses, he accepts gladly, but looks at me slightly confused. I get down on one knee, my speech being at the tip of my tongue. I feel the hot tears gathering in my eyes. But I let that slip.

"You, Sal Fisher, have made me the happiest man on the planet, even with the short amount of time that we have spent together throughout all of these days of seeing each other at the East side of the river. I-I would love for you to always be next t-to me in life, as I love you dearly with all of my heart..."

"Sal Fisher, w-will you marry me?" I stutter out through the now cold tears that are streaming down my face and I take the ring box out of my jacket.

It's 2001. I'm 25.

"Y-yes! F-fuck yes, L-Larry!" Sal yells and kneels down to me, hugging me, thus making us both fall down on the grass. I hear people talking and I see lights turning on. I don't care. I'm only focused on Sal.

I get us both up, sliding the ring onto Sal's finger and pulling him closer to me so that I can kiss his tears and melt them away.

"F-fuck I love you..." I whisper out, feeling him doze off again. I pull his face closer and kiss him again, feeling his soft gaze fall on me with those azure blue eyes.

I'm so happy.

But maybe the coast will clear.


End file.
